bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 38
Riot (Part 1) It's been a month now since the football massacre. Tensions were running high in Bullworth for Gary to be arrested during those weeks. It was three weeks later on May 14 that Gary was busted....by Norton. I knew he would be a good cop and do the right thing and because of Norton, Kemp is now going to have a court appeal for Gary on May 23, a Sunday, today. Tensions were high at the school, but only because of final exams. Just last week, we did our final exams. I found yesterday that I passed all my exams, especially Law Enforcement Studies with the highest grade in the class. I never thought I would pass that class because it really bored me to death. I don't think I would even have the patience to be a cop. It was still all good though. So far, good things have happened. Now it's time for the bad things to happen. And I mean BAD. It was 7:00 AM right now. My friends and I were all at Derek's apartment. Since the TV in the Boys' Dorm common room gets bad reception, Derek told me that I could bring my friends over to his apartment to see what happens in the court appeal. Weazel News ''was covering the appeal, so it was all good. Also in the apartment was Coach Carrington. I guess since me and Derek were here, Derek could invite Coach as well since it's the three of us in the family now. From the looks of the appeal, they were about to come up with a verdict for Gary. "How long does it take to come up with a fucking verdict?" Charles spat out. "It depends on the jurors coming up with the appropiate verdict", I told him. "Look at you talking, mister 'I have the highest grade in Law Enforcement Studies'", Michael joked. "That was a surprise", Greg pointed out. "Now we got a pig in the group", Michael joked before squealing like a pig. Derek and Coach gave him a dirty look like if they were about to smack him for saying that, but I mouthed "Dont even think about it". "It's what you get for hanging with that cop alot", Charles said. "Quiet", Jimmy spoke out. We were all surprised about Jimmy speaking up like that, but we didn't bother to praise him for it. We continued watching till a commerical break started before the verdict could be said. "This is why TV is losing teens to the internet", I pointed out. "How long do you think they will give Gary?" Bradi asked. "I say for life, or 22 years at least like Norman Bates in the ''Psycho ''series. Both mind-twisted, little freaks", I said. "Sounds about right. I've been studying to be a cop as well and I read about the years a criminal can have", Hailey said. Both Kendra and Nicole also agreed to what Hailey and I said. Just then, the commerical break ended. "From the lack of evidence, my client is found innocent of any charges placed on him", the lawyer said on the TV. "WHAT?" Greg yelled. "This is no justice anymore around here", I spat out. "Mr. Churchill tried to claim that my client caused all the trouble and even had the mayor's help to terror the townfolks, but could not even prove it. His witnesses have not come and therefore have probably made up the claims", the lawyer continued. "If only he could have let me come and confess all that happened. I could have brought those two pricks down", I claimed. "Why didn't he?" Greg asked. Just then, the reporter then started broadcasting something going outside the courthouse. ''This just in, fighting is starting to occur all across Bullworth. People are fighting one another due to the verdict. If you look all the way over by Main Street, you can see a group of adults fighting each other. And now we see some smoke in the distance. From the looks of this, Bullworth will burn tonight. "Oh great, a fucking riot", I said outloud. "Just like Los Santos all over again", Coach muttered. Charles was at the window and he said, "Look man, people are fighting one another out here". As I look out the window, I heard a gunshot from a distance. Derek was on the phone and then he told me, "The cops are going to make the school a safe zone. You guys need to get there now". "It won't be a safe zone unless they get people away and get the students to stop. We gotta help them", I said. "I knew something like this would happen", Greg said. "Charles, we need to use your Pontiac to get there. It won't be safe to walk to the school", I said. "Okay, but I drive", he said. Charles, Michael, Greg and I were about to leave when I told the girls and Queen, "Stay here, we'll come back to get you guys". All four of us exit the building and went to Charles' car parked around the corner. We all got in and Charles started to drive us towards the school. "I never thought this could happen just from a mentally-twisted fuck being found innocent when he actually did all those crimes", Charles said. "People don't know what to do all the time. They always rely on the government to do something about the G.S. Crew and the government just stabs them in the back by claiming that Gary is innocent. This was a long time coming. If anyone needs proof that Gary pushed things too far for these people, they can just step outside their door and see people slugging one another and flames buring across the town. Someone's got to deal with Gary and his loving uncle", I said. After saying all that, Charles got to the bridge and saw that it was blocked. "Houston, we got a problem", Charles pointed out. "Drive on the beach. We'll cross the dam and cut through Bullworth Town", I told him. Charles backed the car up, then drove down the stairs onto the beach, turned left and headed towards the back road. "I remember living through the Bullworth Academy Riot back in 2007", Greg started. "Every student fighting one another. I don't recall how long it lasted because I slept through most of it. So did Brian. All we did however was checked up on his sister in the Girls' Dorm to see if she were alright. A moment later, it just ended. To me, it lasted only a few minutes. But this seems like it will last days. Maybe about a week". "Then we need to find some way to calm these people down", I stated. "How? I don't think we can bribe these people to stop fighting", Michael told me. "Dude, it's America. We go in with threats and bribes to get whatever we want. And if that doesn't work, we beat up everyone. It's simple as that", I told him. "I heard that from somewhere before", Greg said. "Apparently, a film studio is making a film based on Jimmy's heroic actions those years ago. InterGlobal Studios I think it was. The actor that plays Jimmy in the film trailer said those lines. I don't know if the actual Jimmy said those lines himself", I said. "Looks like that film is about to have a sequel then", Charles said as he drove the car across the dam. "Entering Bullworth Town now", Charles then said. As we entered Bullworth Town, Charles turned left and drove towards Town Hall. "Dude, this is got to be the hot zone. We gotta aviod the hot zone", I said. Charles then turned right onto Main Street and then someone threw a molotov cocktail in the road. Charles drove through the flames and then he lost a tire. "SONEONE OWES ME A NEW TIRE", he yelled. He then loses control and rams into a lamp post. "AND A NEW HOOD AND GRID", he said. "Don't worry. I'll help you repair the damage. Till then, continue driving at safer pace", I told him. He continued driving the car. We crossed the bridge and soon got to the academy. From the looks of it, the two cops needed our help at the gate. I guess there was more cops at these gates, but were taken down. "Out of the car. We're helping these men in blue", I told them. We got out of the car and walked up to the cops. "Looks like you guys need a hand here at the gate", I pointed out, as they were trying to scare some rioters away. "A while ago, some G.S. Crew came through these gate", one of the cops said. "Hopkins and some of his friends went to deal with them. But we need you guys to rid these rioters away so we can close these gates. We just want the driveway gates open since we made it very security-tight", another cop said. "Didn't you use the automatic gate shut button for these gates?" I asked. "It won't work", they said. "We'll help drive these rioters away. Then you guys can close the gates manually", I told them. "How are we going to do that?" Greg asked. "We'll just have to beat them all up. Have some fun while we're at it", I suggested. "We'll tell you when you guys should fall back to these gates and help us close it", one of the cops said. We then moved towards the group of rioters and started beating some of them down. It was the most stupid idea I ever came up with. We were basically getting our asses handed to us. It wasn't till then that one of the cops pulled out a grenade launcher, possibly full of tear gas. But before he could shoot even one round, he gets stabbed by one of the rioters. The other one dragged him to safety. "FALL BACK", I yelled for my friends to hear. Luckly, they did. I picked up the grenade launcher and fired at the crowed. The gas then came out and everyone in the cloud of gas were on the ground. "Close the gates", I told them. We all then closed the gates as quick as we could. I picked up the chain that was on the ground and wrapped it around the gates. Then I put the padlock on it and locked it. "Gate is locked and hopefully, the school is secured", I stated. "Thank you kids, for helping us out", said the injuried cop. "You guys are heroes", said the other one. "I doubt that very much", I stated. We then walked away from the gate and then ran into Jimmy Hopkins, Petey Kolawski, Zoey Taylor and Clayton Vercetti. "You guys helped the cops with the gates?" Jimmy asked. "Felt like we had to help them out. Besides, you guys sure had your hands filled", I stated. "Thanks alot", Jimmy said. "So what's the plan, cowboy?" I asked him. "My friends and I will deal with Gary, Richard Lee and both corrupt cops and G.S. Crew", Jimmy said. "We will stay here and guard the campus from any attackers", Greg stated. "We'll also go into town and see what we can do about the rioting. See if we can help calm people down", I added. "Tuff enough", Petey said. "Just stay away from Gary. He's ours", Zoey stated. "Agreed", I told them. "Can't wait to put a bullet in that bastard for my older brother", Clayton stated. That was when both groups dispersed and we went to the parking lot. "Charles, how about we get your ride and put it inside the Autoshop so it can't get ruined", I told him. "You'll help me?" he asked me. "Yes", I said. We went to get Charles' car and then we drove it carefully into the parking lot. We parked it inside the Autoshop and then closed the garage door. "Let's hope some Greasers fix your car when this is over", I told him. After we put Charles' car in the Autoshop, I went to my dorm room to ask Greg for his motorbike keys. "I need to borrow your Sanchez for a while", I told him. "Why do you need to borrow it? Your car isn't ruined", he said. "I need something small and fast to get around town with. I need to see how bad the riot is", I told him. He then digged through his pillowcase and threw the keys at me. "Try not to destroy it", he warned me. I was about to walk out the room when he said, "C-Money". I turned to look at him. "Be careful out there. I know you never been in a riot before and they can get real dangerous". "Thanks for the tip and gratitude", I said. I went back to the parking lot and got on Greg's Snachez. I started it up and drove up to the cops' "checkpoint". After I got through, I started driving around town, just to see how bad it was. "Man, this is fucked up....for sure", I said to myself. Category:Blog posts